User talk:Demise101
Archives 1 Hi ! Welcome to my talk page! Feel free to discuss stuff with me, ask questions, propose ideas or just have fun! ~ Demise101 [[User_Talk:Demise101|'♥ Lets Talk! ♥']] 23:22, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ~ Please leave your message below here <3 ~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~ herro!!!!!!!!!!!!! is you on the NA servers? o.- if you are you can play with me and a bunch of my friends sometime lol...no pressure applied....i hope you dont play ranked cz im too scared to play it...if you is interested, invite me: oh my crap btw im hungry LongDROP --LoLisNumbaWan 11:42, September 22, 2011 (UTC) LoL Hey Demise when can u play LoL again becuz holidays are coming up!! --LoLisNumbaWan 10:45, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Whoa dats a long time and i thought u said it was gonna be a month D: --LoLisNumbaWan 10:50, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Ya my chat doesnt work i was inactive on the wiki for a couple of days and i come back and it doesnt work anymore :( --LoLisNumbaWan 10:53, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Sent an e-mail to wiki and i typed this out twice lol xD --LoLisNumbaWan 11:02, September 22, 2011 (UTC) lmao i just saw the conversation and responded before i got ur message then i go to my talk page and find what i have just done i will delete know. --LoLisNumbaWan 11:11, September 22, 2011 (UTC) I am lagging hard but yes i have talked to Moon on his talk page about it. --LoLisNumbaWan 11:19, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Was tryin to talk in chat doesnt work dont try -__- --LoLisNumbaWan 11:42, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Cookie's Special Section Part II Template:cai to replace , usage of links, and the template. 20:14, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :No Template:w? :sadface: Anyways, I act like moderator kitten all the time. I suggest that you next describe how champion main pages, strat pages, and skinstrivia pages are formatted. Also, include details about Templates c-top, c-top2, c-bot, and c-bot2, AND HOW THEY MUST NEVER BE REMOVED. Yeah. Also, how Template:scroll boxes work. :/ I kind of liked the old way of people learning things on their own. There was a sense of free spirit and independence. 02:43, September 23, 2011 (UTC) I cannot sleep D: 05:55, September 26, 2011 (UTC)] So...I was counting sections on my talk page, and you make 25% of it. o.o 12:34, October 9, 2011 (UTC) I fixed Ivo's crap, his formatting was horrible. 20:06, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Grats Congrats on the promotion ^^ Does this make you Demise102 now? Oh wait...is 101 actually binary, and now it'd be Demise110? Anyway, congrats, and I hope the tools will be useful to you :3 EpicNoob!|Talk!| |Face Checking! 02:45, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I saw that. Doesn't look different from...2 days ago? I shall study it, though! >3 Thanks ^^ I'll refer to your blogs when people ask the basics of editing. Sound good? 00:05, September 25, 2011 (UTC) I've read your "Undoing Edits" post and "Source Code Basics" post. :3 21:54, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Your blog post Finally, I can edit. Yeah, you forgot to give me the right link! :<\ I got it, looking it through. 14:59, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :Lookie goodie. 16:00, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Deleting Comments Is there a reason you deleted the comments on my blog? Signature Please fix your signature. You are leaving false time stamps everywhere. :Again. You need to fix it. I need to talk to you As the title says, I need to talk to you at some point, keep an eye out for me in the chat. 03:10, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Congrats... ...on your expanded banhammer. Please use it wisely, or imma be mad. 03:05, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Congratz! Please use the new tools wisely. Yes, yes, congratulations, remember that I'm always here in case you have any questions regarding your new rights. 03:36, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah. Good luck with this new ugly admin dashboard. :Yeah like on Pokemon Wiki, it isn't too bad. But here, it is the worst thing since you go from super dark to super bright. Re: Block and Sig Regarding your time stamp, I don't have the time inside my signature nor have I ever so I don't know the code you have to put in preferences to make it work, I do know however that Tech has one and you should ask him what he has as the code works fine on the actual sig page. Regarding your block situation, the block ends "2011-09-25T05:26:53Z" so it is not infinite. 04:08, September 25, 2011 (UTC) :Better yet, add this to your preferences: }} aka ~ Demise101 [[User_Talk:Demise101|'♥ Lets Talk! ♥']]'' 04:20,9/25/2011 (UTC) ~ | 04:20, September 25, 2011 (UTC) :Good news, put this in your preferences and try it out: and you should get 10:49, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi, i heard that my anon attacked my page. I wasnt at home, ye i would like to have protection on my page, please. Not sure if you fixed the problem. But bascially you need to have a Demise/Sig and a Demise/Signature. Take a look at mine to see the coding. Then you type with '''3' tildes, not 4. Signatures with colored time stamps require 3 tildes. Hope this helps. Re: Hello! 05:23, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Cntrl+F deleterevision, on this wiki only 'crats, wikia staff, and VSTF can. 05:55, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :I am disturbingly bad at these sort of things, but I can try. 01:33, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Laptop Chat works on laptop now try it. --LoLisNumbaWan 01:52, September 27, 2011 (UTC) LOL K --LoLisNumbaWan 02:17, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Ur avatar What's with ur new avatar, Demise? Strange, xD [[User:Paul Levesque|'Paul Levesque']] [[User talk:Paul Levesque|'Talk to Me!']] 15:04, September 27, 2011 (UTC) ::lol, it's looks unexpectably cute. [[User:Paul Levesque|'Paul Levesque']] [[User talk:Paul Levesque|'Talk to Me!']] 15:49, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :::LOL At ur Jarvan pic! Sooo funny!!where'd you find it? [[User:Paul Levesque|'Paul Levesque']] [[User talk:Paul Levesque|'Talk to Me!']] 14:11, September 28, 2011 (UTC) :::http://www.demaciancomics.com/albums/userpics/10008/ezreal.jpg Loool [[User:Paul Levesque|'Paul Levesque']] [[User talk:Paul Levesque|'Talk to Me!']] 14:41, September 29, 2011 (UTC) :::: I'll try to go on chat, See u dere, Demise! [[User:Paul Levesque|'Paul Levesque']] [[User talk:Paul Levesque|'Talk to Me!']] 11:04, September 30, 2011 (UTC) HALP How long do kickbans last? Ivo09 01:14, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Promo Poster Thanks, thats a great idea. I guess I'd pick Talon. :Def renegade. ::How about something like "Only the strong shall live" or something along those lines. Ivo09 Hi Demise. Do me a favor and leave the Ivo banning to me. If/when he does something wrong, take a picture and upload it (obviously to be deleted after the situation is over). I'll take care of the Ivo banning ok? =] :I don't think that's the correct thing to do. If you give me evidence of his bad actions, I'll be sure to take care of him. Also regarding the slider, the Twisted Fate and Kayle images are a bit fuzzy. Could you just use Twisted Fate's Original Chinese art and Kayle's Original Chinese art? It would be highly appreciated! ::Also for slider images, be sure to name them "Slider-(image name here)". *You obviously have a pretty big conflict of interest in regards to that user. I might be best to leave the blocking of that user to other admins to ensure fairness. 00:48, October 3, 2011 (UTC) ::I agree. I mean look at the messages he posted when he was blocked. Kitty! Ooooh! You put me on your profile! :D <3 (btw, you need moar kitty pics on your new blog thing. ;) --Ilkcs ^_^ 02:00, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Tenative Title / Unsigned Message "You cannot add a comment to the article. Your user name or IP address has been blocked. The block was made by Demise101. Reason given: Inserting nonsense/gibberish into pages: repeat offender. Start of block: 22:17, September 19, 2011 Expiry of block: 22:17, October 19, 2011 Intended blockee: 170.91.5.4 Block ID: #1829 Current IP address: 170.91.5.4 You can contact Demise101 or another administrator to discuss the block. Please include all details in the above box in any queries you make." Just wondering why - I have never edited this wiki, nor have I ever left a single comment : ) M.N. The Emoticons Hi =] I was going to ask if you please don't modify the emoticons. They are fine as is and if you want to add something, feel free to, but changing the words, please don't. Edit box You can leave it in the comments of my blog. 02:11, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Demise! I'm back! damn my computer broke down, did anything happened when i was away? [[User:Paul Levesque|'Paul Levesque']] [[User talk:Paul Levesque|'Talk to Me!']] 03:46, October 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Ur new avatar So cuute! From what anime? [[User:Paul Levesque|'Paul Levesque']] [[User talk:Paul Levesque|'Talk to Me!']] 04:11, October 9, 2011 (UTC) hey demise what s that new avater of yours it s really cute oh and tell that freaking tibbers to lay off me Redirects Make sure you are making appropriate redirects when making them because On-hit is not basic attack, basic attack is auto attack. Re: Great! Glad it worked out. Your messagy thingy Yeah sure. I just get annoyed when someone doesnt appreciate the boundless amounts of advice and help that was given, so I gradually got angry at him/her/it. I try to be nice, but when people dont respond with equal niceness, and are hardheaded, I get not nice. Porchmunkyforlife 09:12, October 11, 2011 (UTC)Porchmunkyforlife I appreciate it I think I did the title and Sig thing right the 3rd time I edited it. Sorry, first time doing this kind of thing. I appreciate the understanding Porchmunkyforlife 09:17, October 11, 2011 (UTC)Porchmunkyforlife derp Im here Ivo09 11:10, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Some guy called "a wild magikarp" trolling hardcore. Full logs: Ivo09 11:47, October 11, 2011 (UTC) *Ivo09it was a few days ago *10:39DeadlySnowballya i had one a bit ago *A wild Magikarp! has joined the chat. *10:39A wild Magikarp!karp *Magikarp used Splash! *It's super effective! *Bakedcookies fainted! *Ivo09 fainted *DeadlySnowball fainted! *porchmunkyforlife fainted! *Bebla fainted! *rapacious fainted! *bachoru fainted! *10:41BakedcookiesMagikarp gained 9001 experience! *10:41A wild Magikarp!hehe *10:41Ivo09A wild magikarp was screenshotted *10:41BakedcookiesMagikarp is level 1 *10:41A wild Magikarp!my experience is OVER 9000 *10:41Ivo09a wild magikarp was banned. *10:41Bakedcookiesmagikarp is level 2 *10:41Bachorukk back *10:41Bakedcookiesetc *10:41A wild Magikarp!wild magikarp used spam *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ *@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ *10:41BakedcookiesMAGIKARP IS LEVEL 29 *20/8 *10:41A wild Magikarp!@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@2 *10:41Bakedcookies20* *10:41A wild Magikarp!@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ *@@@@@@@@ *@ @ *@ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ *@ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ *@@@@@@@@@ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ *10:42BakedcookiesDUH DUH DUH DUM DUh *10:42A wild Magikarp!@@ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ *10:42DeadlySnowballplz stop *10:42A wild Magikarp!@ @ @ @ @ @ @@ @ @ @ *@ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @@ @ *2 *@ @@ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ 2 *10:42Bakedcookiesmagikarp evolved into gyrados! *10:42A wild Magikarp!@ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @@ @@ *@ *10:42DeadlySnowballstop *10:42Bakedcookiesbtw magikarp *have fun with your ban *10:42A wild Magikarp!@ @" @" @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ *@ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ *10:42Bakedcookiesban time mod? *10:43A wild Magikarp!@ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @@ @ @ @ @ @ @ *10:43Bakedcookiesplox? *10:43A wild Magikarp!how about you suck a mother fucken dick you cunt and shut the fuck up *10:43Bakedcookieschill out kid *10:43A wild Magikarp!SHUT THE FUCK UP *DONT TALK WITH YOUR MOMS DICK IN YOUR MOUTH *10:43DeadlySnowballwow *10:43A wild Magikarp!NO TALKING WITH YOUR MOUTH FULL *10:43Bakedcookiesbut my mum doesnt have a dick *nice try *10:43A wild Magikarp!OHH IM SUER SHE DOESNT *10:43Bakedcookiesgadhifi *10:43A wild Magikarp!YOU WILL KNO *YOU KNO WHAT SHE HAS NOW *DONT YOU *10:44Bakedcookiesyea man *10:44A wild Magikarp!YOUR VERY FAMILIAR WITH IT *10:44Bakedcookiesi kinda came out there *you retard *=D *10:44A wild Magikarp!AWW CUTE *VERY VERY CUTE *THEN DONT TRY GET BACK IN! *10:44DeadlySnowballrageeeeee trolll *pro *10:44Bakedcookiesive never tryed to get back in *just cos you o *10:44A wild Magikarp!IM SURE *10:44Bakedcookiesdoesnt mean its normal *k? *10:44A wild Magikarp!YOU TRY EVERY DAY *YOU CAN ONLY GET 1CM IN THER *COS THATS ALL THAT FITS *10:45Bakedcookiesbro i aint no mirror? *10:45A wild Magikarp!THAT SMALL THING THATS BARELY VISSIBLE *10:45DeadlySnowballis caps lock broke? *10:45A wild Magikarp!BETWEEN YOUR 2 LEGS *10:45Bakedcookiesstop thinking im you *10:45A wild Magikarp!OHH *YOUR A MIRROR? *10:45Bakedcookiesyou mean this 9001 inch monster? Didnt let me wrap it up with a nice scrollbar for some reason.. help me plz my chat isn t working .... hmmm yeqah i guess tha t s what happeneed Bloodstrider 10:08, October 12, 2011 (UTC) bloodstrider (is this what i m supposed to do ??) hmmmm ok np i ll just wait and edit i guess maybye take a nap Ability Pages 1:52 Sam 3010: i will create a page for all abilities so we don't need to edit twice for champion's main page and ad pages and innate and ultimate pages :Thats what Sam responded on what he was doing. Re:Sigh Interesting trivia: I checked his rights 3 hours before this message came, and he had no "ticked boxes"-he shouldn't be banned from chat. Interesting next trivia: By the time I found out and responded to this issue, the ban was already away. I did what I could. I'm pro. My ELO>your ELO. --Bachoru's own signature cause it's cool 17:15, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Wtf dude... You cant kickban me for that -_- There are no external explicit links or anything. It's just an image archive of animals doin funny stuff like lolcats... Can you stop throwing your weight around for no reason just because you have admin? Ivo09 11:30, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh btw just so you know this was the image: Nothing wrong with it. Really? You removed it? It's a picture of a dog on a phone, stop being a douchebag. People post porn on newgrounds and google images too, but you can link to that, in fact there's more of it on google images. Ivo09 11:35, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Chat If you come to chat and spam cuss words like that again, I will be forced to kickban you. :What does that even mean...? And she...? ::You're not even funny. You are embarrassing yourself by far. Stop playing games. Why would you remove the link? It's a news article. A bunch of 4channers hunted down these guys who tortured some cats and turned them into the police. Nothing wrong with that. Ivo09 10:55, October 14, 2011 (UTC) WTF u smoking bro? Bakedcookies here , you said you banned me for adding to a subject on your talk page , that is allowed , what i posted was relevant if a bit crude , i then later removed to post to prevent any flaming/madbroness and then you ban me? stop being as high as a kite :cookies out 13:59, October 14, 2011 (UTC) lawl u really wanna play lol with me? i'm in ello hell xD. putting that aside, I can't, i need to go to school in 1 or 2 hours, sorry! [[User:Paul Levesque|'Paul Levesque']] [[User talk:Paul Levesque|'Talk to Me!']] 03:07, October 15, 2011 (UTC) ::but if u want to play with me, add me, i probably on lol after 6-10 hours. [[User:Paul Levesque|'Paul Levesque']] [[User talk:Paul Levesque|'Talk to Me!']] 03:11, October 15, 2011 (UTC) ::good for you, I lost cuz of a leaver :(. Want me to add you on Lol? [[User:Paul Levesque|'Paul Levesque']] [[User talk:Paul Levesque|'Talk to Me!']] 13:39, October 15, 2011 (UTC) ::I totally forgot to add you after i play using Garen xD. Me and my brother were mad cuz of a leaver (not playing Lol together tho). U or me add? [[User:Paul Levesque|'Paul Levesque']] [[User talk:Paul Levesque|'Talk to Me!']] 13:46, October 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok i'll add u later. Good to have u back Demise and i believe u already know but Sam and Tech ban ivo forever now. [[User:Paul Levesque|'Paul Levesque']] [[User talk:Paul Levesque|'Talk to Me!']] 13:57, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Rights How did you remove your right before? :No I mean where/how did you do it..I don't have the option to remove mine. ::Can you please answer me with a serious answer..? I'm asking a serious question. hi, i'm just about images. I read about the reason cuz of which u changed the name of image file. But i want to finish my 'champion idea' in blog, so i want to know how can I bind icons to abilities with different names? Is it Possible? Sig I told you not to edit it. Please don't do work that was assigned to me. :The text wasn't being broken at all, you added a bunch of which weren't needed and the image was reduced in size for no reason as well. The point is to make teemo stand out. Regarding your Wikia avatar What is the source of your avatar (the nice pink-haired girl with a pink hat)? The artstyle looks nice and I'd like to look up any other images by that artist. I have a weakness for cute images, no judging. :/ Beatnik Doctor 21:11, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey just reported a vandal wanted to make shure i did it right let me know. Unfortunately my chat isnt working drap me a message if you need to. Thanks ~DeadlySnowball~ 21:54, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Chat Moderators What was the reason you promoted the 2 most recent people for chat mod. I removed Nystus' rights because he has 0% need for them. He shows up every month. I don't want to stat a problem, but please just don't promote him, there's no need for it. Also I am curious about that Snowball guy's recent promotion. :Ok then. We also have a chat mod promotion box and chat mods are included in the user rights tab;e so be sure to check those. Re: Nominations Hi Demise! Hmm, I was not aware of those links. I just jump from one champion page to the other. Thanks for your advice! Is that how you got your edits? I mean, seriously, you do A LOT. :O 00:19, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Grrrrr... Chatroom.... Chat keeps kicking me out. So I'm just going leave! (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻ ಠ_ಠ WaterDude™ 00:30, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Re:Blog on CM Hi. Let me update the MoS. I have to customize it a bit (after Kaz's approval) and if I don't mention anything that's in your blog, then I'll add your blog to the CM, if I do mention them, then I'll just put the MoS on the CM. well that was rude the kickban was your doing wasn't it? , youve been itching for that hammer x.x Bakedcookies thank you for your leneincy your honour Bakedcookies 11:07, October 21, 2011 (UTC) My Chat is obviously blocked by someone... I just don't know who. Not at school btw :3 --Ilkcs ^_^ 21:55, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Game? Im gonna play a game wanna join??? --LoLisNumbaWan 22:47, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Cant talk in chat way too laggy -_- --LoLisNumbaWan 22:50, October 21, 2011 (UTC) algh the damned chat is broken :(. [[User:Paul Levesque|'Paul Levesque']] [[User talk:Paul Levesque|'Talk to Me!']] 00:32, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Grrrrr... Chatroom.... The Sequel! OH GOSH. Chat is soooo broken. I'm logged in and even though I did the different method of fixing it, it still doesn't work! I could log in and see what's going on, but I can't chat with you all. I'll still stick around, though. have logs to right. :P ಠ_ಠ WaterDude™ 00:49, October 22, 2011 (UTC) hey demise i need help my chat isn t working not the disconnect problem it just doesn t open... can you help me BloodstriderBloodstrider hey chat aint working for me drom me a line on gmail or log on if you can play today 09:33, October 22, 2011 (UTC)